Progetto Montauk
La denominazione Progetto Montauk (dall'inglese Montauk Project) sarebbe riferita ad una presunta serie di esperimenti governativi segreti degli Stati Uniti, che si svolgerebbe nella base di Camp Hero oppure nella Montauk Air Force Station nella località di Montauk, sull'isola di Long Island, con lo scopo di sviluppare procedure di guerra psicologica. Alcune persone, studiose dell'ambito del paranormale, ed entusiasti della pseudoscienza, sostengono da decenni, senza alcuna prova, che si svolgano ricerche di fisica applicata all'utilizzo militare "al limite", tra queste il viaggio nel tempo, il viaggio nell'iperspazio, l'invisibilità alla luce visibile, al radar e agli infrarossi. A causa della scarsa evidenza a supporto verificabile del secondo gruppo di ipotesi, i critici argomentano che il progetto Montauk sia una teoria della cospirazione o più semplicemente una leggenda urbana o una baggianata. Non più utilizzata come base militare, la Montauk Air Force Station è stata aperta al pubblico per molti anni. Comunque, l'accesso pubblico al vecchio edificio militare é proibito. Riassunto Non si sa con certezza quando sia stata la prima citazione di "Montauk Project", ma alcuni elementi della storia circolavano già sin dai primi anni ottanta. Non esiste una versione definitiva delle storie e rumori riguardanti il "Montauk Project", ma alcuni resoconti lo descrivono come un'estensione o continuazione del leggendario "Philadelphia Experiment". Le storie al riguardo riferiscono che un esperimento della marina condotto nel 1943, il famigerato "Philadelphia Experiment" (a quei tempi sicuramente si sperimentavano e utilizzavano tecniche per demagnetizzare le navi in acciaio, in modo di renderle invulnerabili alle mine e siluri a spoletta magnetica, ma l'invisibilità ottica non viene mai menzionata) che nei racconti (mai supportati da dati certi) cercavano di rendere il cacciatorpediniere scorta "USS Eldridge" otticamente invisible. In questi racconti, mai dimostrati, si afferma che l'esperimento diede risultati disastrosi, dovuti ad una ipotetica distorsione dello spazio-tempo. Anche se la storia circolava già negli anni cinquanta, gli scettici hanno vita facile quando fanno notare che nessuna delle affermazioni riguardanti il Philadelphia Experiment sia mai stata verificata, e che la storia si basava inizialmente sulla testimonianza del marinaio Carl Allen, dichiarato mentalmente "instabile". Secondo i sostenitori dell'esistenza del Montauk Project, i ricercatori sopravvissuti al Philadelphia Experiment si riunirono di nuovo nel 1952-53. I ricercatori volevano riprendere i loro vecchi lavori riguardanti la manipolaziene dello "scudo elettromagnetico" che sarebbe stato usato per rendere lo USS Eldridge otticamente invisible, e poter continuare a investigare le possibili applicazioni militari della distorsione del campo magnetico anche come dispositivo per la guerra psicologica. Camp Hero State Park La località venne riaperta al pubblico il 18 settembre del 2002, come "Camp Hero State Park". La torre del radar è stata dichiarata parte del National Register of Historic Places. Esistono piani per un museo ed un centro di studi, che si centrerà sulla storia della II Guerra Mondiale e della Guerra Fredda. Montauk nei media Notizie Mostro di Montauk * Nel luglio del 2008, il corpo di un animale non identificato venne scoperto sul bagnasciuga della spiaggia Montauk beach. Persone non identificate hanno immesso in internet fotografie del cosiddetto "Mostro di Montauk", inducendo così i media nazionale a fornire una serie di ipotesi speculative sulla natura del misterioso essere. Alcune fonti l'hanno considerata come la carcassa parzialmente mangiucchiata, edematosa e in decomposizione di un cane o di un procione, ma in realtà l'animale non è stato ancora identificato con sicurezza. Film e televisione Il progetto "Montauk Project" è apperso in molti show televisivi e pellicole: *Un numero del giornale "Pulse" del 2005http://www.skybooksusa.com/pdf/pulse/2005v3n1a.pdf at www.skybooksusa.com rende noto che il film Se mi lasci ti cancello, con Jim Carrey, raffigurante la manipolazione della memoria, è stato filmato a Montauk (Stato di New York). * Il film Philadelphia Experiment segue le ipotetiche avventure di due marinai della US Navy nello spazio-tempo, che tratta anche del Montauk Project. * I serial TV Stargate SG-1 contiene alcune similitudini con questa storia (viaggio nel tempo e nello spazio con "portali di energia" in luoghi militari segreti; alieni che attaccano via i portali; guerra segreta tra la Terra e gli alieni, ecc. *La 'sedia progettata dagli alieni' per aumentare i poteri della mente ricorda un dispositivo nel film di fantascienza del 1956 Forbidden Planet. *Il film del 2007, The Signal, tratta di uno strano segnale inviato per via televisiva e telefonica. Il segnale provoca schizofrenia paranoide, facendo pensare alle persone che dovevano uccidere o essere uccise, senza essere provocate. Musica * L'album en:Strange Cargo Hinterland di William Orbit include la canzone "Montauk Point", forse inspirata dal mito del Montauk Project. * L'album Of One Blood di Shadows Fall include a canzone "Montauk". * La band Bayside ha una canzone intitolata "Montauk". Videogiochi *Nel videogioco Half-Life è presente una struttura sotterranea nota come Black Mesa, che viene attaccata da creature inter-dimensionali tramite un portale. *Il Montauk è un centro di comando sotterraneo per la "Brotherhood of Nod" nel videogioco Tiberian Sun. *Nel RPG Call of Cthulhu c'è uno scenario riguardante un'investigazione del congresso dopo un attacco di alieni durante test del Montauk Project. Libri di pura fiction * Preston B. Nichols e Peter Moon hanno scritto una serie di libri basati sulla dichiarazioni di Nichols riguardanti il suo coinvolgimento nell'ipotetico Montauk Project. Note Voci correlate * Esperimento di Philadelphia * Teoria del complotto Bibliografia Molti libri sono stati pubblicati attorno a questo argomento, in particolare la serie riguardante il Progetto Montauk. Esisterebbe una considerevole sovrapposizione con il presunto Philadelphia Experiment, e si consiglia di consultare quella voce per avere ulteriori informazioni e bibliografia. I libri che discutono alcuni dei presunti aspetti del Montauk Project includono: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Collegamenti esterni * Link catalogue for the Philadelphia Experiment and the Montauk Project * Website of Stewart Swerdlow * Website of Janet Swerdlow * Site debunking the claims of one Albert Bielek, allegedly an eyewitness and survivor of the Philadelphia Experiment an Montauk Project * The Montauk Project and the Philadelphia Experiment * About.com: The Montauk Project * Disinformation: The Montauk Project — links * www.lioddities.com * Montauk Air Force Station website, including the debunking of Montauk Myths * Google Maps Satellite Photo * Categoria:Teorie del complotto Categoria:Stato di New York Categoria:Stati Uniti d'America Categoria:Leggende metropolitane